


Bucky and the Bartender

by Swanky_Batman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanky_Batman/pseuds/Swanky_Batman
Summary: The reader is going to work as usual when a gorgeous stranger makes her night a little more interesting.





	Bucky and the Bartender

You work as a bartender at a local bar. It’s not exactly glamorous but the tips are nice, and the hours work around your college classes. Plus, some of the regulars you get are fantastic.  
Walking past a line of smokers at the front, you smile towards Billy, the security guard.

“How are you tonight, Ms. Y/N?” He asks with a friendly smile.

“Living the dream, Mr. Billy, living the dream. How are you?” You answered back.

“It’s pretty busy tonight you watch yourself in there.”

You nodded heading straight towards the back to put your stuff away and grab your earpiece and mic, the owner said it helped with orders. It did, some, but mainly people just came up to the bar to open a tab.

“Hey!” You greeted to a couple of patrons you recognized as you passed them, greeting the only other bartender tonight.

“Thank the gods I have you tonight, Y/N, these people are thirsty.”

“Let’s see if we can’t fix that!” You cheerily greeted the next person who walked up to the bar and made their order, continuing down the line. Everything was going quick, and you stopped. Your eyes met the eyes of a gorgeous man. You had one rule- never date someone you met from work. You shook your head a little, asking him and his friend what you could get them.

“Can I have a whiskey, straight?” The gorgeous man spoke, you nodded and asked him if he wanted ice, which he nodded back. You whipped it up and then asked his friend.

“Can I get a gin and tonic, please?” You nodded and set off again to make his drink.

“Did you boys want to open a tab?” You asked, glancing at the gorgeous one again.

He smiled a miraculous smile and nodded, you asking for the name with the card, he replied, “It’s Barnes- looks like drinks are on me tonight, Steve.”

You smiled and said to let you know if you needed anything else, moving onto another person who stepped up to the counter, trying not to stare as he walked away.

Later on, the gorgeous one came up on his own- and you swear you heard the other bartender ask if he needed anything not a minute earlier but there he stood, in front of you on the other side of the counter.

“Can I get you anything?” You asked.

He smiled and asked for another drink. You smiled back and finished it, him thanking you and walking back to his seat.

The live band started setting their stuff up, and you knew it was going to be harder to hear people, so you got mentally prepared for the shouting of orders into your ears. You took one of your breaks, eating and flipping through an assignment you had that was nearing its due date. When you came out, you heard them starting.

Walking up to the bar you took a couple of orders, making them repeat what they ordered. Barnes made his way up to the bar again and you felt a volt of magic course through you when you held your ear towards him and his lips came close to touching it, him placing an order for his and his friends drinks.

You shivered slightly but smiled and nodded, going to get the drinks ready.

When you finished, he smiled and brushed your fingers when he took one of them.

You felt a blush creeping into your cheeks but it didn’t matter because it was starting to get crowded and it was already super hot.

Through another couple of songs you worked to get people’s drinks. You were super surprised to see Barnes lingering near the bar, his drink in his hand. Maybe there was a better view of the band? But no, he was looking away from the band, talking to his friend but peeking at you. You tried to brush that thought away and continued to work.

He came up later to order another drink. You already knew his drink order but you greedily wanted to be close to him again.

“Can I get your number?” You thought you heard him ask over all the music. You asked him to repeat himself, and he spoke, “Can I get another?” He held his glass up. Oh, god. Now you were hearing things coming out of his mouth.

You smiled to him, nodding and getting his drink before excusing yourself for your last break. You drank some water and laughed at yourself. You really needed to pull it together. You walked out the back door to get a breather for a minute, and almost shrieked when someone was standing out there already. It was Barnes, and you immediately regretted coming out here- he was gonna think you were following him.

He smiled to you, “I was hoping I would run into you.”

“Really?” You blurted, “I mean, were your drinks okay?”

“Oh, yeah. I just figured it would be cool to talk to you for a minute without me shouting into your poor ear.”

You giggled a little, “My ear gets used to it.”

“So…” He stopped, figeting for a minute, “Can I?”

You blankly stared at his beautiful face, looking for the next words he was going to follow up with but he seemed finished.

“Can you…?”

He chuckled a little, “Maybe you didn’t hear me inside then. I asked if I could have your number?”

Your jaw dropped open a little, that was real?

You started to come up with a reason, but before you could he started.

“Was I misreading you tonight?” He asked, a little more shyly, “I thought you were interested. That seems super lame to think now that I said it out loud. I… I was hoping you were, because I’m interested in you.”

You blushed, with no hot room to hide it. “I told myself I wasn’t going to date anyone I met from work…”

“Well, how about we officially met in this creepy alley? Does that make it any better?” He joked a little, laughing. You laughed back.

“Hi stranger,” You put out your hand to shake, “Fancy meeting you in this dark alley. I’m Y/N. You are-?”

“Bucky,” He shot back quickly, shaking your hand. “What’s a beautiful girl doing in an alley like this?”

“This is the alley where my parents were shot, and I swore my life to the dedication of bringing people to justice. I come back from time to time to remind myself.” You joked out, realizing afterwards how dorky you must have sounded.

“My parents were also killed, in the destruction of my home planet. I’m the last of my species left alive, and I have also dedicated my life to bringing people to justice.” He laughed back to you, your hands still met in that handshake, “Would you like to discuss our mutual interests over coffee?”

You smiled to him and nodded.

“Great, it’s a date.” He took the hand you were shaking with and kissed it, “I’ll see you back inside.” He smiled. You nodded and turning back to him at the last minute, you saw him doing a little happy dance. You bit your lip a little and went back. Maybe this night would be great after all.


End file.
